


Somniloquy

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7954102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say that your subconscious can reveal your deepest desires.  A very brief 'drabble'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somniloquy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Brief Snapshot](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/226630) by TheaMcK. 



> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

I’m as close to the edge of the bed as I can possibly get, trying hard not to let the silent tears I am crying turn into heart-breaking sobs. I don’t want to wake Tommy; I don’t want to have to explain to him why I am so upset.

He’s been talking in his sleep, calling out declarations of love, but not for me. 

Barbara, it’s always Barbara.


End file.
